This invention relates to a hand tool for application in the electrotechnological field and more particularly concerns pliers for cutting or stripping electrical wires and pressing joining terminals.
Various kinds of hand tools have been provided for electrotechnological work, an example being the stripping pliers which are usually used to perform simple or double functions of stripping and/or cutting wires. The conventional simple function stripping pliers normally include a fixed handle, a movable handle, a fixed jaw, a movable jaw, a pair of stripping cutters and sometimes a pair of shear blades, so an isolated wire can be gripped by the fixed and movable jaws to provide a starting point for the stripping action, and then stripped with the stripping cutters moving in a direction away from the point where the wire is gripped. The linkage of the mechanism for effecting such a two step operation normally includes at least two pivot points.
In addition, most pliers are of a one-sided construction and fail to maximize the utilization potential of this particular type of tool.